true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Season 3 refers, collectively, to the 12 episodes that comprise the third season of the HBO original series True Blood. Debuting on Sunday, June 13, 2010 to a modest 5.01 million viewers, the season makes its appearance starting with the series' 25th episode overall, . The series continued to acquire followers, as episodes aired on subsequent Sundays, airing over a duration of a 91 day period. The series' third season came to an end on Sunday, September 12, 2010, airing to a viewership of 5.38 million viewers, with the episode . Ending in the anachronistic Hollywood stereotype of leaving the viewer in utter suspense, the chronicles of Sookie continue in the series' fourth season. Loosely based on Club Dead, the third book in the The Southern Vampire Mysteries collection, a series of books written by award winning American author Charlaine Harris, the series chronicle the story of Sookie Stackhouse, a young telepathic waitress living in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. As in the True Blood Season 3 written counterpart, Club Dead, Sookie is led through a world possessing an ever increasingly large amount of supernatural occurrences that have been happening since vampires have "come out of the closet", mainstreaming with their human counterparts, due to the advent of Tru Blood, a synthesized version of human blood, that vampires can easily purchase, thus assuring the public that vampires are now safe to be around, and that they are no longer a threat to the human race. The series' third season received an American DVD release on May 31, 2011. Episodes Cast |-| Starring= Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse (12 episodes) * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton (12 episodes) * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte (12 episodes) * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse (12 episodes) * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton (12 episodes) * Marshall Allman as Tommy Mickens (12 episodes) * Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur (12 episodes) * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds (12 episodes) * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur (12 episodes) * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry (12 episodes) * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur (12 episodes) * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman (12 episodes) * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby (12 episodes) * Kevin Alejandro as Jesus Velasquez (11 episodes) * Denis O'Hare as Russell Edgington (11 episodes) * Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam de Beaufort (9 episodes) * Lindsay Pulsipher as Crystal Norris (9 episodes) * Mariana Klaveno as Lorena Krasiki (6 episodes) * William Sanderson as Bud Dearborne (4 episodes) |-| Recurring= Recurring * Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux (7 episodes) * Theo Alexander as Talbot (7 episodes) * Grant Bowler as Cooter (7 episodes) * James Frain as Franklin Mott (7 episodes) * J. Smith-Cameron as Melinda Mickens (7 episodes) * Melissa Rauch as Summer (6 episodes) * Gregory Sporleder as Calvin Norris (6 episodes) * Tanya Wright as Kenya Jones (6 episodes) * Natasha Alam as Yvetta (5 episodes) * Don Swayze as Gus (6 episodes) * James Harvey Ward as Felton Norris (5 episodes) * Cooper Huckabee as Joe Lee Mickens (5 episodes) * Brit Morgan as Debbie Pelt (5 episodes) * Lauren Bowles as Holly Cleary (4 episodes) * Jessica Tuck as Nan Flanagan (4 episodes) * Evan Rachel Wood as Sophie-Anne (4 episodes) * Tara Buck as Ginger (3 episodes) * Grey Damon as Kitch Maynard (3 episodes) * Lindsey Haun as Hadley Stackhouse (3 episodes) * Željko Ivanek as The Magister (3 episodes) * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels (3 episodes) * Lara Pulver as Claudine Crane (3 episodes) * John Rezig as Kevin Ellis (3 episodes) * Alfre Woodard as Ruby Jean Reynolds (3 episodes) * Carlson Young as Tammy (3 episodes) * John Burke as Jerry McCafferty (2 episodes) * Gregg Daniel as Reverend Daniels (2 episodes) * Allan Hyde as Godric (2 episodes) * Michael Raymond-James as Drew Marshall (2 episodes) * Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin (2 episodes) * Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry (2 episodes) * John Billingsley as Mike Spencer (1 episode) * Max Charles as Hunter Stackhouse (1 episode) * John Prosky as David Finch (1 episode) |-| Co-starring= Co-starring * |-| Guest starring= Guest starring * |-| Special guest starring= Special guest starring * |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Differences between the Book and the Television series Gallery |-| Images= Images |-| Video= Video Video:True Blood Season 3 |The Hunt Begins - Real Wolf Video:True Blood Season 3 DVD Trailer|Season 3 DVD Trailer |-| Propaganda= Propaganda Vamp-Stamp.jpg|Season 3 Promo Poster|link=Season 3 season-3-night-cap.jpg|Season 3 Promo Poster bewere.jpg|Season 3 Promo Poster|link=Season 3 042810_1746_TrueBloodSe1.png|Season 3 Promo 00261996-768958_281.jpg|Season 3 Promo Poster 00261998-769199_281.jpg|Season 3 Promo Poster 00262281-275556_281.jpg|Season 3 Promo Poster Waiting_Sucks.jpg|Season 3 tag line |-| Promotional= Promotional References See also * True Blood - Season 3 DVD Category:Seasons Category:Season 3